This is life
by LurkingFlood
Summary: There was no way one glance could hurt but a single glance could turn the world upside down and that's exactly what Tetsurou Kuroo did.
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

The best way to put it was, that Tetsurou Kuroo was like a stray cat wandering freely as he pleased but he wasn't your any day typical stray cat, he had found and gathered other stray cats and cultivated it into his volleyball team at Nekoma High.

If you really thought about it, he was much scarier and smarter than the average cat, and that came with a thundering acknowledgement as those dark eyes turned towards Mai. The smirk said everything words didn't need to. She had been caught staring red handed at Tetsurou Kuroo and he was very aware of that fact, much to her sudden dismay. Mai's eyes quickly snapped downwards, gluing themselves to her blank sheet of paper, her mechanical pencil busying itself as she pretended to write notes on whatever the teacher was currently teaching.

It wasn't that easy, her foot tapped the floor as she could feel his gaze continuing to bore into the back of her head, just as she had to him moments before. Making the mistake of glancing back quickly to make sure it wasn't her being delusional. Mai saw the smirk stretch across his lips as their eyes locked. If it wasn't obvious before, it surely was now.

Making quick of the situation, she glanced up at the clock to make it seem as if she was checking the time, only to realize in horror the clock sat at the front of the room ruining any piece of pride. As if on cue the bell finally rang, signalling the end of class and allowing her to shrink away with whatever dignity she had left.

Shutting her notebook and grabbing her bag, trying to make for a quick getaway but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. They always said if you'd get back luck if you ever crossed a black cat...

And with those cat like reflexes, Kuroo stood at her desk before she could even make a move to stand up, the sudden figure looming beside her desk startling her as her notebook she was holding tumbled to the ground with an audible 'thud'.

She stared at the book that was laying wide open on the ground, horror striking every fibre of her being as she looked at the words scribbled on the page. 'He saw me. I've been caught. He definitely saw me. My life is over'. The horror and desperation seething out of every word that was written on that page. Time slowed at that instant watching as kuroo bent down and grabbed her notebook, every second feeling like a minute to long.

He definitely saw those words scribbled in the notebook, as he held out her notebook for her to take with a smile all to pleasant.

"Here" It was one word and it came out far to smooth. Her heart stuttered in her chest, daring to glance up at him. It was the wrong move. That smile looked friendly but he was definitely toying with his new found prey.

"T-Thank you" Mai stammered out, taking the book from him as she looked down at the book, busying herself as she stuffed it into her bag. There was no way he couldn't of seen what was written in there. It was plain as day. He was toying with her...purposely ignoring what he saw, which brought her to the next horrifying question. What did he plan on doing next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Matsushita Mai was pretty simple. She didn't consider herself some deep ocean of understanding or wisdom. She knew she loved romance stories, and read plenty of them. Her grades were fairly average, nothing to amazing but not nearly as bad as some she had seen.

But as she stood there in the hall and realized where she was, coming early to school was the last thing she should of done. Unfortunately her mind was a mess, a complete disaster. In reality she should have came to school at the last possible moment, but now she was forced to slink around the halls secretly until she found a place good enough to hide until the bell rang.

She slid the door open to the library, seeing the library committee member sitting at the front desk quietly, her eyes glancing up from her book as she made a small nod in her direction, acknowledging her presence.

Mai nodded quickly as she moved into the library. Cliché was the only word to ring through her head as she did so. Mai had no idea what she was expecting. A hidden table to appear in the back of library sheltered by bookcases? No. This wasn't a shojo manga, this was a real life and there wasn't any hidden tables to sit at. They were all at the front of the library, in plain view from the door.

A small exhausted sigh slipped past her lips admitting defeat as she sat down finally. Once her mind calmed down, she wanted to laugh. Kuroo had said one word and suddenly she had became delusional as if he would actually come looking for her to bug her about yesterdays events. She stared down at her notebook, flipping it open as she figured it was best to study for the upcoming tests, at least something good would come from this.

Time passed as she went through her notes, the sound of students filling the halls was starting to become more apparent. Finally she decided to glance up at the clock that sat neatly above the doorway. It was seven minutes till class.  
He didnt come, of course he didnt come. They had had no other connection besides that one moment yesterday. Why would he? She heard the door slide open suddenly, her gaze dropping from the clock, her body freezing in its spot as she saw the black cat lingering in the door.  
His sharp gaze easily picked her out from the few students that lingered in the room, their gazes locking as she saw the corners of his lips twitch into that smirk.  
She panicked as she flew up out of her chair with a sudden rush, the chair toppling to the ground with a loud thunk, almost matching the sound of her heart beat.

The library committee members eyes glared in her direction as she quickly nodded in apology, but not before she heard a burst of laughter from the doorway.

"Sorry " kuroo quickly said out between laughter, as he apologized to the library members for the sudden noise, his gaze returning to Mai's. The amusement shone in his dark eyes at her over reaction from his appearance. He honestly tried to hold his laughter in for a second, before he failed, quickly he closed the door to the library, knowing he'd only cause more noise if he stayed, and headed down the hall in the direction of his classroom.  
Kuroo knew their wasn't any where to hide in the classroom. It was fun just to watch her.  
And the fun was just beginning.

Mai stood there in utter shock and humiliation, hearing his laughter from outside the library walls as it faded into the chatter of the students. Her entire face felt as if she had stood in front of an open oven for too long, completely rooted to the spot.  
He was gaining amusement out of her! She was sure he had just stopped in to watch her reaction, nothing more and nothing less.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, snapping her out of her stupor as she stuttered out another feeble apology. Picking up the chair, she quickly gathered her books and shuffled out of the library.  
She made a mental note not to show her face in there for at least a week after today's embarrassing events.  
And the day had only started.

The warning bell echoed through the halls, and normally she wouldn't mind going to class. It gave her something to do..  
But today was the opposite.  
Dread dripped through every fiber of her being, her feet feeling as if they weighed a ton as she dragged herself to the classroom.  
HE would be there waiting for her. She knew the moment she stepped into the classroom, she would be stepping into his territory now

It really was back luck to have a black cat cross your path.  
And Matsushita Mai was just unfortunate enough to have a black cat cross her path.

Reaching the classroom, she stood there, her feet planted to the ground as she stared at the door, not wanting to step into whatever was going to greet her on the other side.

The door slid open suddenly, the teacher stared down at her as Mai stood wide eyed.  
"Class is about to begin Miss Matsushita. So I suggest you take a seat" He told her as he stepped to the side in order for her to walk in.

The moment she stepped into the room, she felt the familiar gaze of a certain cat zero in on her, trying to ignore it best she could as she hurried to her seat, sitting down as she fished her books from her bag.

(so kuroo sat behind her right but like to an angle? )

The bell rang for class to begin, as the teacher took his place in the front of the class.

"First off we're going to do a new seating arrangement"


End file.
